Trainer Mark vs Mizuki
Trainer Mark vs Mizuki is a What-If? Death Battle collabed by Pokemon Trainer Lion and 5555thExplosionMage. This battle features Pokemon Trainer Lion's Pokemon OC Mark and 5555thExplosionMage's Under Night In-Birth OC Mizuki. It is the battle of the OCs! These two have gone around and beat many foes but who is superior? Will Mark be able to beat this new foe? Or will Mizuki roast him? Trainer Mark Mizuki Pre-Fight Wiz & Mage: '''Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick & Hat: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE! Hat: I SAID IT LOUDER! Boomstick: NO I SAID IT LOUDER! Shoom. A boat arrived at the shore of an unknown region and may aspiring trainers got off said boat. One of them, was Mark. He took a wiff of the fresh morning air knowing this would be the greatest adventure he has had thus far. He walked across the doc onto the asphalt and looked around at all the buildings. The place seemed to have thrived. He wandered around looking at what there was to see keeping an eye out for any Pokemon until he saw a newspaper. The paper stated that 34 had gone missing that one night a month ago. "Sounds interesting, might as well go check it out!" Mark continued to wander until nightfall. When the night arrived the atmosphere of the city changed and a bunch of strange people began to walk around. Lots fought each other and killed tall black things. Were those, Pokemon? Intrigued Mark began to wander to try and find one of those said Pokemon until he saw a glow in a nearby alley. Mark went in to check things out. Inside the alley was a girl with orange hair and a yellow outfit behind her were 7 weird crystals in a formation to look like wings. She turned to Mark and studied him for a moment. "... Not an In-Birth... Not a Void... ... Boy in the beige with weird orbs on your belt state what you are and why you're here. I must decide whether or not I must eliminate you," the girl said. "My name is Mark! I'm a trainer from New Bark Town in the Johto region! And the orbs you were talking about are Pokeballs! I keep my friends in there!" Mark said rather proud with himself. "... Analysing words... Processing... Response received... Johto is not a location that exists and keeping your friends inside balls makes no sense. You are lying, restate." "As I said, I'm Mark. Just let me know your name and I'll be on my way and why you keep acting like a robot." "... I am an Autonomic Nerve model 11 563 given name: Mizuki. Given from your refusal to speak the truth you are hiding something. Please state the truth or I will..." "You will speak the truth? Or are you trying to threaten me, well if it is a fight you want its a fight you'll get! Thundrecker lets go!" Mark threw a Pokeball into the air and out came an Ampharos. Recurring void effect... P1 Beating others he has arrived. Not seeking fame or fortune just new sights. With unusual creatures he fights, prepared to take on all challenges. However under the Night all is fair game. P2 She whispers large words as she burns. Unknowingly in control she kills only to receive no orders. It is unknown if she will ever notice. DIVIDE! Why? Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles